


Slytherin Fantasy

by KJ_EARLEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, Hogwarts, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY
Summary: Two men want to act out a fantasy of having sex in the Slytherin Common Room





	Slytherin Fantasy

Inside the Slytherin dungeon all that could be heard was two breathy moans. Everyone was meant to be in the great Hall for the Yale dinner. 

However two very naughty boys decided that they wanted to take a look at the dungeons. 

They shouldn't be there as one was a Griffindor and even though the other one was a a teacher he was no where near being a Slytherin. 

But with a little pollyjuice and knowing how to get it they could act out a little fantasy that they both have had for a while. 

Both of them have fancied each other since they first saw each other. 

It was true love since one had dragon blood in their family which is way he is great at working with his dragons and the other one is his mate and even though they don't know of he has any type of creature blood in him he is still the other man's true mate. 

It didn't bother them about their age difference. 

One always had a thing for older men while the other one has always wanted his true mate. 

They left the Great Hall early not telling anyone but they were always missing for hours during the school year so far. No one knew that they were mates but the younger one was always helping with the creatures since the older one moved from his dragons after he found his mate. 

They only just got in the Slytherin common rooms as the pollyjuice faded the good thing about making some that only last a few minutes just to get into somewhere. 

But since they were where they wanted to be they could be all over each other all they wanted. 

They keep took turns taking off the others clothes till they were both naked and just looking at each other. No matter how many times they see each other naked they always feel like they are looking for the first time. 

They put their hands all over each other and the younger one pulls his older lover close to him. He starts to kiss down his body paying attention to his neck and leaving love bites all over it and down his chest. 

He keeps kissing down till he get to the big long thick cock standing at attention. 

He starts to lick it like it is his favorite lollipop. Sucking on the head just listening to the moans he is pulling from the man. 

He wants to make the man come but he also wants to make the man to come in him. He loves the feel of his mate coming in him. 

So he pulls off his mates cock with a pop and turns around to lean on the table and wiggles his ass in the air. 

“Fuck me. I need it hard and fast. “

The older man, moves in behind his mate and doesn't bother with stretching his mate because he is still lose from before. 

However, first he grabs a Slytherin tie that was just sitting on the table and tied his younger lovers hands behind his back. 

He thrusts in hard and his younger lover moans out loud. 

He starts to pound in harder and faster he can feel that he is going to finish soon but he wants to make sure that his mate finished first. 

So he snakes a hand around his mates front and start to pull on his long cock. Kissing and biting up his neck because it gets him off. 

He can feel that his mate is going to cum soon. He makes the younger man cum and he can feel the his fighting around his cock before he comes deep within his mate. 

Slowly pulling out and watching his cum drip out of his mates ass before undoing the tie and turning his mate around before kissing him. 

“Gods I love you Harry. Now let's get out of here before someone comes to look for us.”

“Come on Charlie I am hungry now. Being a pregnant man and having his mate fuck him can make a man really hungry. “

#Slytherin


End file.
